Cornerstone
by ThyHeavenlyYard
Summary: Short fluff one-shot. Mikado asks Tokino out.


It's been five days since Tokino's last seen his Sacrifice, and something about her absence is unsettling. She had said in some vague terms about needing to travel some distance, and left with a "call me if anything trouble happens"- presumably if another team approached in an attempt to catch the Fighter isolated. He doubts it. Mikado had always been insistent on keeping a low profile, masking their identities as much as possible. Only a select few are able to match their faces to their names.

It's been about seven months since he has met Mikado, and he confesses that they've grown rapidly close- close enough to the point where he's confessed things without shame. She's accepted everything he's said with equivalence, letting nothing disturb the times where he's sprawled out on the ground, an ungainly, tall teenager with his head in the lap of a child.

The tip of his pen gouges into the paper, marking an ugly gash across his notes. He sighs and places his head on his desk, burrowing inside the hollow of his arms. He's too distracted to study.

His phone chimes.

_Are you well? –Mikado_

His heart keeps a beat, before he exhales. Of course she couldn't have known for sure he _wasn't_\- after all, he hasn't said any word- but he's glad that she's sensitive enough to notice the slight changes in their mental link, despite the faint mental itching caused by separation. He gives brief thanks to God before he replies.

_I am. Are you sleeping alright? Don't forget to take a break every so often, and stay hydrated if you're doing a lot more travelling. Don't worry about me._

Was his text too long? He never thinks about what's the best thing to say, but he hopes that his concern shows.

There's a minute silence. Did he catch her at a wrong time? But she texted first-

_Idiot. I'm coming home tomorrow. Do you want to drop by my home? -Mikado _

(Yes, yes, yes.) He throws both arms into the air, a smile growing on his face.

Another ring.

_P.S. I missed you. -Mikado_

In a momentary burst of delight, he thinks to himself that he is the most fortunate Fighter out of all the rest.

(´ω｀ )

He's a familiar sight at the grand mansion, although he's not very sure if he's liked. Somehow, he seems to get the impression that he is treated slightly coldly by both her parents and all the household.

Whatever the case, he's here to see Mikado. His footsteps are a little rushed as he dashes up the stairs, his knock a little too loud as he raps his knuckles against her door. It's hard to contain his excitement, although a brief intruding thought tells him that he's acting a little strangely, almost like a puppy-

"Come in!"

She's a small figure clad still in her nightgown, surrounded by cute plush toys that compete with her in size. His heart swells up in delight at the sight of her. The girl's none the worse to wear, as far as he can make out in a cursory glance, and most importantly- her arms are open, welcoming him.

After a short hug, he sits on the edge of her bed, mattress sinking deeply under his weight. She crawls over, crisscrossing her legs as she settles into a comfortable position.

"What have you been up to?"

"Ehh… school, mostly."

"Is English giving you trouble again?" He's pleased she recalls even the smallest complaints he makes.

"Mhm. Third year is hard."

She leans over and rubs his head. He feels the tension building up the last few days dissipating with her touch. He's glad that she's here with him.

"Tokino, could I confirm something with you?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know if you would be alright if I called you a lover."

He stills, wondering if he is hearing her properly. It's possible that he's misconstruing what she's saying- or maybe she's asking because of some pressure from Septimal Moons, or-

"Certainly, we are Fighter and Sacrifice. But we both know that even with destiny, all it guarantees is a platonic relationship- and I think it would be nice if I could say we're more than just good friends thrown together by a common name. I like you- romantically."

His throat catches, and he finds himself swallowing with some difficulty. There's a strange gladness that is rising in his chest, akin to the feeling when he was told that he was the one most irreplaceable person in the world. She's so understanding, so forward and honest and lovely and he's so happy that such a wonderful person is asking for his heart.

"Feel free to refuse. You're welcome to keep your options open."

"Oh, Mikado- I-" He notices that while her head is turned in his direction, her eyes are cast down at her hands and her ears are pressed flat against her head, tail swishing back and forth in wide sweeps. "Then- can I call you mine?"

"I'm not really supposed to but… yes, you can call me anything you want."


End file.
